


The Dark He Thought Was Gone

by tea4601



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spring Awakening AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4601/pseuds/tea4601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst was used to his boyfriend's frequent mood swings by now, but this time it was different.<br/>I'm very bad at summaries but if you read it it will probably make (a little) more sense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark He Thought Was Gone

**Chapter 1**

_Author's Note: In honour of the opening night of Spring Awakening I thought I'd write my first Hernst fanfic! Enjoy!_

Hanschen had been off with him all day, and he was worried. Of course, Ernst was used to his boyfriend's frequent mood swings by now, but this time it was different. Usually Hanschen would talk to him, tell him what was going on and make his mood as obvious as possible to anyone and everyone, ever the attention seeker. But today was different. Hanschen had not spoken to anyone in the group all day, his eyes begging for help yet his mouth firmly closed. Until now. Now he was sobbing openly into Wendla's chest, gripping her waist like a lifeline while she rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back, and Ernst still had no idea what was wrong.

As Ernst drew closer, he could hear fractions of conversation, Hanschen's whimpers against Wendla's soft, calming tones.

"I'm sc...scared."

"I know, Hansi, I know; it's okay honey."

"Please, please don't let him take me."

"Shh, it's okay baby I won't."

Ernst cleared his throat. "Um... Is everything okay k...kitten?"

Hanschen looked up, blinking his eyelids as he became aware of the outside world once again before ferociously wiping at his eyes in an attempt to hide weakness from his other half. He gulped. "Yes everything's... everything's f... fine." He replied perfunctorily before turning on his heel and stalking off. Ernst turned to Wendla in confusion.

"What's going on?"

She bit her lip nervously. "It's...er... it's very complicated and it's... well to be honest I think it's his to tell. I'm sorry." Wendla put a sympathetic arm on his shoulder. "It'll all be fine, just give him a bit of alone time. He'll tell you when he's ready." And with that she gave him a brief hug before turning and leaving for the next lesson, grabbing Ilse's hand on her way down the corridor. Ernst stood for a moment in complete confusion before following in the direction Hanschen had left.

***

_A/N: Sorry to leave you so confused ( along with our dear Ernst), but all will soon become clear. I'll try to update within the next few days, and the next chapter will probably be considerably longer than this one, but in the meantime reviews would be much appreciated!_

_Thank you for reading! xx_


End file.
